Una vez mas sin Sentimiento
by Sexy N I Know it
Summary: 1814, Matthew decide hacer lo que su mente y su corazon dice ser correcto ... envento historico


_Hola. Gracias por venir a leer, se los agradezco mucho. Les traigo otro one-shot, y leyéndolo… debo dejar de escribir a altas horas de la noche, pero adore escribirlo, no puedo negarlo. Espero que les guste leerlo al igual que a mí. Repito, igual que en el primero, si ven errores déjenme saber, llevo pocos meses con el español, gracias adelantadas. Ahora dejare de hablar y vamos con el one-shot, espero que lo disfruten… de verdad, debo dejar de escribir a altas horas de la noche._

**Seriamente no es su historia normal de US/Can, verán porque. ¡Dios mío! Sé que les gustara.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, uso mi dinero para comprarle alimento a Percy.**

**Advertencia: OCC en ciertas partes, mención y uso de alcohol, violencia, mención de sangre y temas algo perturbadores.**

* * *

><p>En una noche excepcionalmente fría, a finales de agosto él, aun un dulce joven, salió de su cascarón, el cual lo protegía, el instante cuando sus ojos violetas puros e inocentes, siempre angelicales, vieron cómo el que siempre ha respetado, admirado y amado, pero no tan seguro de la última, ahogaba sus penas con una botella de ginebra.<p>

— ¿A-Art-Arthur, s-se-señor? — preguntó, siempre tan tímido, siempre tan formal, siempre tan callado y gentil.

…pero…

Esa noche, fría y cruel, había evadido con éxito su naturaleza y anunció el adiós a su personalidad tranquila, callada y tímida que siempre ha llevado puesta todo el tiempo. Lo haría por él, solamente por él, nadie más. Esa noche encontró el valor necesario para llevar a cabo lo que con éxito el mayor había planeado después del golpe bajo y declaración de guerra de Alfred. Lo haría, y perfectamente. Haría que esos ideales de su hermano mayor, tontos y sin sentido, fueran olvidados y lanzados al pasado donde nadie nunca más pueda obtenerlos y recobrarlos para ponerlos en marcha otra vez.

— ¿Ma-Matthew? Mejor vete a de-s…— pero nunca termino su frase, el alcohol y el cansancio le habían ganado, y esa era la oportunidad que la joven colonia esperaba. Además, las noches nunca habían sido tan largas como ahora.

* * *

><p>Se ajustó los botones de su uniforme rojo, rojo como la visión futura que tenía escrita por toda su mente. Inspeccionó su arma pasando sus dedos por el frío metal de su bayoneta, comprobando que estaba bien posicionada y ajustada a la madera. Suspiro y tomo una bocanada de aire solo para respirar el aire puro y saborearlo, porque sabía que después sería algo imposible respirar el aire cuando está contaminado.<p>

—Al-Alfred…—

La última vez que vio esta ciudad, mejor dicho recuerda, era una gran ciudad agradable, una ciudad en crecimiento, en una gran pradera verde con un estanque de agua clara en el mismo. Algunos árboles que cubrían el estanque, y juncos y plantas que crecían en la parte más profunda. Sobre el borde de un lado era un campo arado, y por el otro un gran portón que lleva al edificio más importante de la ciudad orgullosa.

Si bien... esa fue la última vez que se vio tan bella y orgullosa, pero ahora no se parecía en nada a la ciudad, la una vez, resplandeciente ciudad. Ahora era apenas, no, era completamente irreconocible. Ahora daba vergüenza, la vergüenza que Alfred debe, y tiene que sentir en ese momento.

—…esta era la única manera de hacerte entender…— murmuró mientras dio una patada a la bayoneta, ver si todavía estaba mientras que a sus oídos venia la melodía de la madera crujir debajo del fuego junto el aullar del dolor, pero no importaba. Lo había hecho.

Fuego…fuego en todas partes; Matthew lo hizo.

El brillo emitido por el fuego parecía colgar sobre toda la ciudad y seguía en expansión. Era un faro brillante de humillación y derrota. Fue un duro golpe a estos arrogantes, egoístas, ignorantes los cuales había empezado a odiar más y más y más cada día. Todo porque Arthur sufría, y eso lo hacía sufrir más a él. Alfred no entendía eso.

Este fuego era una venganza.

Matthew disfrutaba de ella.

Era tanto, la mezcla de sentimientos, buenos y malos, que no podía quedarse de pie, tuvo que sentarse a mirar detenidamente como el fuego reclamaba todo a su alrededor como dueño absoluto. Mirar como las llamas consumían cada edificio sin dar señal de detenerse, Matthew coloco sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y solo se quedo ahí, tieso, tranquilo, en silencio absoluto como si fuera un entierro, sí, eso era, el entierro de la valentía y el coraje de su hermano, porque seguramente después de este golpe no volverá hacer nada más que pedir perdón de rodillas. No hará nada más que aclamar a gritos la lealtad que una vez tuvo y perdió.

* * *

><p>Debió haber pasado unas cuantas horas cuando pudo levantarse nuevamente del suelo, moviendo sus piernas de lado a lado, porque no las sentía. Una vez recobrado el movimiento comenzó a caminar, inspeccionando lo que había hecho, lo que sus manos habían creado, lo que su voz había comandado; una destrucción masiva.<p>

Ahora, cada vez que miraba, mientras continuaba con su andar, tenía una sensación de malestar y miedo, lo que le hacía fruncir el ceño y sentirse avergonzado. Esto no era porque era cobarde y despreciable, todo lo contrario, estaba seguro de sí mismo y aun más que seguro de lo que hizo. No lo lamentaba, para nada, no, estaba algo orgulloso, siempre y cuando no viera al rostro, el rostro herido de Alfred.

Se detuvo en seco, pero luego apresuro sus pasos hacia una especie de alarido, un grito agudo, pero Matthew estaba seguro que no escucho, ni sintió dolor o pena en el agudo chillido. Luego el grito despareció y ahora era risa, si, una risa algo enfermiza, sin sentido, sonaba como una risa ahogada, Matthew no estaba seguro si era el fuego o solo soldados celebrando su victoria, pero no, estaba seguro que no era eso, menos el crujir del fuego.

— ¿Qui-quien an-anda ahí? — levantó su arma, el camino se había terminado irónicamente donde había comenzado; la Casa Blanca, que ahora era solo humo gris, cenizas y llamas, pintándolo todo a su alrededor, haciéndolo parecer el mismo ardiente y vil infierno.

Sus ojos purpuras parpadearon rápidamente cuando vio a su hermano de rodillas cubriendo su rostro, su una vez orgulloso e infantil rostro, con sus manos sucias.

Matthew se estremeció.

Alfred no estaba llorando, sólo estaba tratando descubrir lo que estaba pasando, lo que había sucedido, si, solamente eso. Matthew se le acerco a un ritmo lento, despacio, tratando de llegar a él, el arma todavía arriba, apuntando directamente a Alfred. De repente se congeló en su lugar...

Alfred empezó a reírse... como un autentico maniático.

— ¡Alfred! — gritó, esperando que su hermano despertara de su trance, pero no recibió respuesta alguna del otro, solo esa risa endemoniada.

Matthew comenzó alejarse cuando la risa repentinamente subió de tono. Dejó caer su arma cuando vio a Alfred ponerse de pie, su risa continuando. Matthew de repente comenzó a tener miedo, mucho miedo. La risa de Alfred sonaba como el crujir del fuego, junto con un centenar de almas, demonios y gritos mezclados en una sola identidad. Nunca había, pero nunca, escuchado antes algo así, y eso es porque el que está delante de él no era su hermano.

Los ojos de Matthew se abrieron de golpe, gracias al espanto que provocaba la risa. No era una feliz o triste. Era más como una malvada, fuera de control, diabólica, dolorosa y cruel risa, y Alfred se estaba ahogando en ella. Alfred se levanto de suelo y se dio la vuelta, sólo el azul y púrpura de sus ojos colisionaban en un confuso, pero entretenido choque, lo que hacía que el contorno a su alrededor despareciera.

— ¡A-Al-Alfred, a-aléjate! — Matthew dijo, pero no encontró manera de presionar esas palabras para que sonaran en amenaza en vez de miedo.

— ¿Por qué me tengo que alejar Mattie? — Nunca olvidara la cínica dulzura y la alegría con la que sacó las palabras, ni cómo, encima de las mismas comenzó a caminar hacia él, haciendo que Matthew comenzara a temer por su seguridad.

—Por-porque si no lo ha-haces…yo…— detuvo sus palabras. En realidad no sabía ni tenía que decir. Su arma ya estaba lejos de su alcance, así que esa amenaza no serviría de nada. Alfred puede pretender ser el tonto más grande del mundo y a la vez darse cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor y también identificar con facilidad si es bueno o malo para él, y si debe reaccionar o no. Matthew no sabe, y nunca sabrá como Alfred puede hacerlo, pero lo hace con naturalidad.

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Lo que ellos te digan?— Matthew bajo su mirada al suelo, pero no por temor, no lo sentía, su decisión de quedarse con Arthur y no ser territorio de su hermano mayor estaba más que segura.

—…e-esta decisión l-la tome yo…— diviso un arma en el suelo y en movimiento rápido, la tenía en sus manos, lista para disparar, pero la sintió pegada a su pecho, era Alfred, mirándolo con rabia directamente a sus ojos.

— ¿Desde cuándo acá una colonia decide? — cada letra de esa pregunta Matthew la sintió llena de rabia, odio y rencor. Había salido con dolor, pero no importaba, el que empezó esta inútil guerra fue el después de todo.

Matthew sintió que perdió el balance y al abrir sus ojos estaba en el suelo, Alfred lo había empujado con todo y arma. El charco de agua empapando completamente. Después Alfred comenzó a reírse nuevamente, Matthew no pudo evitar estremecerse, viendo como Alfred reía y reía, frunciendo los ojos por fuerza de cada respiración jadeante. En ese momento, Mathew apartó la vista, para tornarla hacia el cielo. Buscando alguna señal, alguna respuesta.

—…t-todo para ti e-es un juego Alfred…— Seguramente, sin duda todo esto era un juego. Siempre había sido un juego. ¿Por qué cambiaria? ¿Las reglas? ¿Las estrategias? Alfred estaba molestándolo, provocándolo. Sabía que el estaba allí. Claro que lo sabía. Sin duda alguna.

— ¿Juego? — Fue entonces cuando Matthew sintió que algo se apodero de él. No físicamente, no, era algo mas, era algo frio, repleto de veneno. Era algo profundo, dentro de su pecho, como un puño de acero que lo golpeaba y lo reducía a polvo sin darle oportunidad para actuar. Este puño lo anclada al lugar como la cabeza torcida hacia abajo a la tierra. Y entonces vio.

Alfred lo estaba mirando. Alfred estaba encima de él, poniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo para evitar que Matthew escapara. Sus manos, témpanos de hielo alrededor de su cuello, asfixiándolo. Matthew se sentía como si estuviera debajo del agua, abriendo y cerrando los ojos, tomando bocanadas de un aire que no existía, que no estaba presente.

Matthew lo miro directamente a los ojos. Alfred lo miraba de vuelta.

No se veía nada en ellos. No había orgullo, ni alegría, ni regocijo o diversión, nada. Nada que se pudiera identificar. Matthew en su posición, inclusive mientras abría y cerraba los ojos con esfuerzo y aunque la cara de Alfred, ocasionalmente, se cubría de humo, podía ver, directamente a las sombras de los ojos azules de Alfred, y como estos hacían equipo con algo parecido a una infección brutal, una infección que parecía tener el control completo de Alfred.

— ¡Alfred! — grito como podía, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Mientras tanto Alfred seguía apretando la garganta del joven, como una víbora a su presa, tanto que Matthew comenzó a toser sangre.

Matthew habría huido en ese mismo momento, pero las garras, porque no eran manos lo que apretaban su cuello, no lo dejaban ir, no lo soltaban, lo estaban matando. Matthew sabía que podía morir ahí mismo, al fin y al cabo era una simple colonia, no tenía la fuerza de una nación. Debía hacer algo, no, tenía que hacer algo o seria su fin.

— ¿No ves lo que han hecho con nosotros? Somos hermanos y aquí estoy sacándote cada bocanada de aire que tienes… ¿no ves? — Matthew podía ver claramente que Alfred hablaba, pero no podía entender lo que decía, estaba más ocupado en salir de sus garras.

—..Nnn…Al…— Alfred seguía mientras Matthew solo raspaba la tierra, pequeñas piedras, y lodo entre sus uñas haciendo que sus dedos sangraran, mientras sus ojos solo miraban con lagrimas a los azules de su hermano. No, esto no podía terminar así, no, Matthew juro, a un dormido Arthur, que lo vengaría, que lo enceraría para siempre. Que lo pondría como un indefenso y sensible niño, y lo haría. No se puede jurar en vano… ¿verdad?

—Mattie, escucha, ellos solo nos quieren para demostrarle el poder a los demás, nada más…cuando encuentren algo más nos abandonaran… ¿Por qué no entiendes? ¿Acaso Francia no te dijo que estar contigo era peor que estar en el infierno? Es por eso que debo matarte…para protegerte, para que no te lleven— sonrió dulcemente, y Matthew pudo verlo claramente. Mente retorcida.

— ¡Alfred estas mal! — Matthew ya no sentía su cuerpo, estaba a un paso de perder y romper todo lo que juro.

—…Tan inocente Mattie…el te perdona todo…a mi no…— en eso Matthew vio recobrar todas sus fuerzas cuando una de sus manos toco un arma. Fue solo en cuestión de segundos, bueno, muy rápido para ser simple segundos, fue algo en una abrir y cerrar de ojos.

…

…

…

…

...

Había agarrado el arma.

Todo corrió en un movimiento lento, un simple respiro, un simple toque, en un simple parpadeo, un simple sonido, y fue cuando vio el blanco de los ojos de Alfred que apretó el gatillo.

Un momento después, la fuerza del tiro se estrelló contra él y lo envió volando por el aire lleno de humo y dando volteretas en la hierba húmeda, la combinación era dulce, pero a la vez agria y repugnante. Sonrió, estaba a salvo, pero en un instante, el deleite de la sensación se arruinó con el olor de la sangre, la sangre que corría por la frente de Alfred con extrema delicadeza. La cabeza de Matthew descansaba junto a la de su hermano caído, y una vez más, se encontró encadenado a ese lugar….una vez más, en el suelo, en silencio, con solo el ruido del fuego a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>— ¿Matthew? ¿Matthew donde estas? —<p>

—Inglaterra señor, Washington, la capital ha sido quemada completamente—

* * *

><p>— ¿Alfred? — sacudió lentamente a su hermano, pero lo único que vio al voltearlo fue la sangre, en un charcos alrededor de la herida en el centro de la frente de Alfred. Sólo podía ver la decoloración de aquellos ojos azules ya sin luz y sin preocupaciones que iban rápidamente apagándose con una rapidez que helaba a Matthew. Sólo podía sentir como el frio de la noche se filtraba en el cuerpo en su hermano, el cuerpo, porque eso es lo que era ahora, un cuerpo, a pesar del calor abrumador del aire alrededor de ellos.<p>

…

…

…

…

…

Matthew había matado a su hermano. Sus manos se habían encuciado con la sangre de su propio hermano…

_…Solo quería darte una lección…no hacer que él despertara… ¿Me entiendes ahora?_

Debe haber sido una hora antes de que la verdad fuera registrada en la mente de Matthew. Estaba helado hasta el centro cuando se atrevió a moverse por primera vez detrás de ese cuerpo. Y ese primer movimiento de alguna manera se transformó en un pánico inmediato, y aunque adormecido completamente, y confundido y perdido e histérico, Matthew logró balancear en cuerpo de Alfred hacia él y agitarlo y abrazarlo de una manera casi frenética, fuera de control.

_…despierta…_

_… ¡maldita sea! Desierta, por favor…_

_… ¿Por qué no? Dime…_

_…NO, no, no, no…_ _je suis desolé_…

Pero Alfred no respondió a ninguno de ellos. Ahora era ojos secos, ojos sin brillo, donde solo se veía el reflejo de las llamas y el negro de la noche, nada más que eso. Tan, pero tan cerca de hacerlo caer en razón y todo se acabo en un simple tiro, y como Alfred no respondió, Matthew lo hizo por el.

…

…

…

Gritó como nunca lo había hecho y de seguro nunca lo volverá hacer.

* * *

><p>Fue casi después de la media noche cuando Arthur escucho pasos. Con una mano tomo su pistola y con la otra su copa de ginebra, la cual lo ha acompañado desde el principio, cuando las cosas de salieron de sus manos, cuando tuvo que quedarse con uno en vez de los dos, cuando tuvo que vender su alma para no sentir nada más que frio.<p>

— ¿Matthew, eres tú? — Suaves pasos se tomaron hacia la puerta, su arma se encontraba dentro de un bolsillo para poder tomarle con facilidad en caso de que fuera alguien no esperado. Aunque quizás fuera un oficial con información o un maldito americano para amenazarlo, podía ser muchas cosas…

…

…

…

La copa se hizo pedazos en el suelo.

…

…

…

…

En el umbral de su puerta estaba la pesadilla, que estaba seguro de que sería su primer verdugo, cuando finalmente llegó a su propio nivel personal de infierno. Matthew se quedó allí, empapado en lágrimas y en sudor y la sangre, rociado con la ceniza y el hollín y... ¡Dios! El uniforme rojo aún se destacaba entre todo... y en la espalda, colgando inerte como una muñeca rota era Alfred con un agujero de bala en el cráneo.

— ¿Ma-Matthew…q-que hiciste? — Cuando él había planeado quemar la maldita casa blanca, él lo había planeado para reírse en la cara de Alfred. Él había querido demostrarle al niño quien era el maldito imperio con que se había metido y quien que era el chico de granja, pobre, y estúpida escusa de colonia, no era para que sucediera esto.

Ahora el solo escaneaba el cuerpo frio, colocado encima del escritorio con un hueco en la cabeza, mientras escuchaba a Matthew raspar con sus uñas la pared diciendo cosas incoherentes una y otra vez, ya no podía. Ya no había marcha atrás, perdió a Alfred, ahora no podía perder a Matthew.

Rápidamente tomo a Matthew por el brazo y lo arrastro por el suelo, sacándolo afuera, tomando una botella de ginebra en el camino. Ya afuera forzó a Matthew beber todo el contenido hasta que el niño no pudo más y perdió la razón, cayendo. Para Arthur era mejor, el alcohol es la mejor medicina, no cura los males, pero hace que se olviden por una noche. Ahora, tal vez cuando Matthew se despierte en la mañana, a diferencia de Alfred, la voz, la maldita voz en su cabeza, la cual susurra todo, pueda hablar de forma racional.

Si conseguía hablar.

—Debo volver— cuando los ojos de Matthew dieron el último parpadeo de la noche, el inglés se movió.

La primera cosa que llamo la atención de Arthur a medida que se deslizaba por la fría y sola en la habitación de la cabaña era un garabateando…escrito por alguien que raspo el suelo con sus propias uñas, los pequeños rastros de sangre daba prueba de eso. Un rasguño irregular, que solo caía tan perfectamente a una mano de un niño.

…

…

…

…

…

_"Lo que no querías se cumplió"_

Arthur levanto su mirada al escritorio, sus ojos abiertos de espanto, habían rasguños, hechos por un animal, un charco de sangre y una simple bala.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Pero, Alfred no estaba.

* * *

><p>En una noche excepcionalmente fría, a finales de agosto él, aun un dulce joven, salió de su cascarón, el cual lo protegía, el instante cuando sus ojos azules puros e inocentes, siempre angelicales, vieron cómo el que siempre ha respetado, admirado y amado, había apuñalado su corazón, porque todo lo había escuchado, cada palabra, cada aliento, cada risa...cada mirada.<p>

Fue esa noche fría cuando ese "**animal**" se despertó.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, fin del one-shot… ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusto? "Muerte de Alfred" se refiere, en mi caso, al inocente, dulce niño. Espero que les haya gustado.<em>

**Review, por favor. Sé que sí.**


End file.
